Faierie Lumiere
'|フェアリールミエール}}, literally meaning "Fairy Light", is a magical girl series in development created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series focuses around the warriors of Spiritalia, a world of magic and magical creatures, fighting against the forces of Julis Shadow, an evil enchantress. Plot Characters Faierie Warriors / Voiced by:' Chisuga Haruka The main protagonist of the series, Miyako is your typical 14-year old girl: energetic, lively and happy-go-lucky. As a result, Miyako is a popular girl who loves to make others smile. Despite this, she is highly clumsy and not so intelligent nor athletic despite her great amounts of energy. Additionally, unknown to most people, she has a large interest in fairies and everything about them - often dreaming of having a pair of fairy wings to fly everywhere and be amongst the sky. She is a huge daydreamer and tends to get told off for daydreaming in lessons. After encountering a Shiorai, Miyako receives a Spirit Charm and transforms into the fairy of the sky, Faierie Ciel whose theme colour is blue. Her weapon is a bow. / ''Voiced by: Kohara Konomi'' A fragile, timid girl, Hanami is an unconfident 14-year old who lacks the courage to stand up for herself. Due to this, she is often picked on for her lack of confidence and courage and is highly emotional as a result. Despite this, Hanami is a talented singer and flower arranger - being the daughter of an idol whose a flower shop owner in her spare time. Being a talented flower arranger, she is the head and only member of the gardening club. She is also usually too afraid to sing in front of others due to feeling like they'll judge and ridicule her. After encountering a Shiorai, Hanami recieves a Spirit Charm and transforms into the fairy of flowers, Faierie Fleur whose theme colour is pink. Her weapon is a staff. / ''Voiced by: Numakura Manami'' Calm and intelligent, Hikari is the student council president of Sangatsu Academy and one of the most popular students in the school among both students and teachers. Despite this, Hikari is a pretty aloof, cold and blunt individual who tends to show lack of care for hurting the emotions of others. She however, is hardworking and tends to stay late at school, usually the last to leave being the daughter of the headmaster and having access to the school's keys. She, however, is also an only child - often being very lonely. After encountering a Shiorai, Hikari receives a ''Spirit Charm and transforms into the fairy of stars, '''Faierie Étoile whose theme colour is purple. Her weapon is a cutlass. / ''Voiced by: Muranaka Tomo'' A rebellious girl, Hina is stubborn and a little violent as a result of being raised surrounded by her 5 brothers and a karate teacher whom is her father. Due to this, Hina is often feared by her classmates and sometimes even teachers - often known to be a delinquent around school due to her rebellious, violent attitude in school. Despite this, Hina is actually a pretty soft hearted girl underneath her stubborn nature who loves plush toys and is a huge fan of romantic stories which she usually keeps a secret from her brother despite one of them having nearly found out. After encountering a Shiorai, Hina receives a Spirit Charm and transforms into the fairy of fire, Faierie Aube whose theme colour is red. Her weapon is a Wakizashi. / ''Voiced by: Tomatsu Haruka'' Information to be added... Spiritalia Antagonists ''Voiced by: Nanjo Yoshino'' Information to be added... ''Voiced by: Kusuda Aina'' Information to be added... Supporting Locations - The main setting of the series. - The main school of the series where the main characters attend. - The homeworld of Fae which is currently being threatened by the forces of Julis Shadow. Items - The main transformation items of the series. If a Spirit Charm is destroyed, the owner either dies or loses their memories of being a Faierie Warrior and their teammates but the result is randomised meaning any of the two can. Media and Merchandise Episodes : List of Episodes}} Music Movie Merchandise Trivia Gallery Category:Series Category:Original Works Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Faierie Lumiere